Out Of The Dark
by Kawaii Wolf
Summary: Tomoyo has a smiple life as a model. One day she drives though a tunnel. A tunnel that changed her life forever. NOT BASED ON CCS. Main Pair ET. Others: SS, YC, RC and...M? ......... Thanks! Please RR!
1. Prologue

OUT OF THE DARK  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors, Clamp Does, so please don't sue me!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Hello every-one! Im still alive, yes, but I haven't had time to think on Tomoyo's Secret lately. OH, and please meet my new, sweet, loving, friendly, caring.oh I could go on but I won't, well I mean, MEET MY NEW FIC HELPER.  
  
Kero-chan: Hello, great to meet you all! :P  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Yay! My 3rd fic! It's a sad fic, well the beginning is, but it will get happier later on!  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah *Sniffs* Im already crying, and its only the first chapter.  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Awwwww sorry Kero, ill make it happy after maybe.. 4 or 5 chapters.  
  
Kero-chan: WHAT?!?!  
  
Kawaii Wolf: errr. *Moves quickly before Kero wacks her with a pillow*  
  
Kero-chan: Too long, can't stand the sadness! *Cries*  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Sorry, but I wanna make it a long fic like im gonna make Tomoyo's Secret! Oh and this is once again a E+T fic. But the first chapters are on Tomoyo, later we will add Eriol's bits in!  
  
Kero-chan: Happy reading! ;)  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Here my key!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Kawaii's Key  
  
*~*~*: Scene change - "Words": Some one talking - =Words=: Some one thinking  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright sun is shinning on a small white car. Suddenly, the car becomes dark as it goes into a dark tunnel. The dark tunnel is lit by small, dim, orange lights, lined up all the way though the tunnel. All the cars are speeding through the tunnel road to reach the end, but they never seem to get there.  
  
Suddenly the girl driving a white car, stopped as a old lady walks across the pedestrian crossing. The girl driving has long, wavy, dark purple hair, with sparkling dark violet eyes. She was 21 years old and is as a model. She seemed to be in a very good mood, as she cheerfully smiled at the old lady who is crossing.  
  
As she kept on driving she remembers how earlier in the day she left her friends house.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Ok, I better get going Momoto," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok Tomoyo. See you tomorrow at the bay, for out beach model photo!" Momoto replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, Nearly forgot. Bye Momo!" Tomoyo shouted, as she got into her car.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
Tomoyo smiled remembering her best friend, Momoto. Momoto was also 21, and was in modeling with her. She has beautiful, long brown hair, with light, thin red streaks.  
  
Out of the dark, she saw, yet again another person crossing the road. =She looks awfully familiar. = Tomoyo thought to herself, looking at the figure crossing the road, trying to see who it was. When she put her foot down to stop, it didn't! The brakes failed. She is getting closer. then. CRASH!!! She crashed into the poor girl crossing the road. "Oh my gosh, what have I done?!" She said, with an air bag in front of her face, and glittering glass surrounding her, with blood on the fallen glass. Her blood. She had cut on her face and her neck. She went further than the person. She hit the person and kept going and crashed into a wall of the tunnel. The she quickly, jumped out of her car, in pain, to see the poor person. When she got out she couldn't see the person fully. Lots of people stopped to help her as well as the person that got hit.  
  
She was very shocked when she saw the victim, lying lifelessly on the road, with blood and glass all around the person. "Why did I have to kill you?" She sobbed, "Why did my brakes fail.WHY?" Tomoyo trembled looking at the dead girl in front oh her. Tears are falling nonstop onto the girl's blood. In the dark was her friend Momoto. Her dead friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: *Cries* Omg that was hard to write! Too sad, I didn't really want to make her friend die but I needed some one very close to her to, more interesting. *Cries* Sorry.. Please R+R! Thanks :'( 


	2. Angel Within

Kawaii Wolf: Hello every-one! Im still alive, yes, but ive been really busy lately!  
  
Kero-chan: Hey yeah give her something nice like reviewing!  
  
Kawaii Wolf: I really don't like flamers, please don't flame its not very nice!  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Thus chappie was 5 pages.  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah took us a while!  
  
Kawaii Wolf: BROING Actually I like this one!  
  
Kero-chan: Yeh me too!  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Well ill update Tomoyos Secret soon. I thought id get this one going first though! Read one!  
  
Kero-chan: Happy reading! ;)  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Here my key!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! I own this story though! So don't steal! Also I owe a bit to Christina Aguilera and her song!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kawaii's Key  
  
"Words": Some one talking  
  
=Words=: Some one thinking  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
CHAPTER # 2. OUT OF THE DARK.  
  
Title: Angel Within  
  
"Today's my night to show everyone you can sing Tomi!" Mei said.  
  
(A/N: She's Meiling actually though Mei is easier. ^^}  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo, you need to take your mind of Momoto's death. you have to let it go some day. Im sure Momo would only like to see you happy. Don't cry." Rika said calmly to her good friend. (A/N: Sorry but Mei's, Tomoyo's best friend, well after Momoto's death Mei was always there for Tomoyo.}  
  
"Ok, Im sorry. I know she'd hate to see me like this, I just can't help it!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Miss. Tomoyo your up in 10." Said one of the performers to her.  
  
"Ok, thanks" She mumbled. She got up and re-did her make-up. =You can do this Tomi! This is your big night. You'll show all the people watching and people watching on T.V you can sing. This song is for Momo! = Tomoyo thought.  
  
"CRAP! Tomoyo quickly get into you dress! Your up soon!" Cried her other friend up back, Chen (BOY). Tomoyo quickly changed into her Lavender colored, silk dress and put on a bit of jewelry.  
  
"Ok, I can do this. I've practiced this a thousand times!" She wailed.  
  
"Of course you can do it Tomoyo, you have a voice of an angel! Plus you're very beautiful!" Mei complimented. Tomoyo heard her name being announced out of stage.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled nervously. She walked on as the crowd applauded. Her pianist started playing the music. She looked over at him and smiled gratefully.  
  
Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
She looked out into the crowd, their faces smiling at her, and people nodding as if they were agreeing she has a wonderful voice. =Or maybe their nodding because of my bad voice, I will keep singing with all my strength for Momo, and to make my best friend Mei happy! =  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
Her voice got stronger. And she moved around the stage doing perfect hand gestures. (A/N: Like Christina Aguilera, In her film clip!)  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
=Gosh, Im the one actually being filmed rather than me be filming Sakura. Hehe. That's New. = She smiled at her thought. =Darn the bridge is coming up, the hardest part in the song. Kami-san give my strength. =  
  
Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
You'll break it  
  
(Hold On)  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..  
  
The music faded. Then a sudden burst of applauds from the crowd. She blushed and walked of gracefully.  
  
"Well that song defiantly brought a tear to my eye, the voice of an angel! Well Done! And now give it up for -" The announcer said.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" All her friends said as she walked into her back stage room.  
  
"Was I really that bad, mou thanks guys!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Naha Tomi, that was mega AWSOME!!!" Mei answered her.  
  
"I so wish I had you voice! Its like an angel!" Chihiru said.  
  
"Yeah I wish you did. But did you know that in 1865 people..-" Yamasaki stated. *WACK* Everyone one sighed. (A/N: Ok the only people who don't know Tomi and she doesn't know is Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura.)  
  
Back In the audience three figures sat, and smiled at Tomoyo's performance.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'd kill to have a voice like that!" Sakura stated.  
  
"Pft, than die already" A tall man, with sapphire eyes, and dark blue hair said sarcastically back to his friend.  
  
"HEY! Don't worry Saku your voice is fine, your better at other things" The amber eyed male said defending his girlfriend.  
  
"Thanks Syao." She smiled than kissed him. While this making out session of theirs is going Eriol, took one glance than quickly made eye contact to the stage.  
  
"You two PLEASE get a room!" He half yelled though all the noise in the crowd. Both blushed and stopped. =Thank god = Eriol said to himself than smirked.  
  
Back stage the gang of Tomoyo, Mei, Yamasaki, Chihiru, Rika, and Chen were all chatting together like a big happy family.  
  
"Hey guys, Rika and I are gonna head back to our house. Lets all meet there in like 2 hours, okay?" Chen asked.  
  
"Ok, they'll phone ya up Tomi if ya won. Which im so sure the you did." Mei said than winked. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Ok so around ten? Well Mei and I are going for a street race." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay bye guys" Chihiru said. They all left except Tomi and Mei.  
  
"Yep street race. Im racing this time." Mei said as she got into her car with Tomoyo beside her.  
  
"WOOOHOOOO, STREET RACE WATCH OUT CAUSE MEILIN RAE LEN IS COMING!" Tomoyo screamed into the fresh night air.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
AUTHIRS NOTES: YAY finally finished! Like it? BTW Tomoyo quit her Modeling corier cause it reminded her to much of her old best friend! It was like 4 pages this chap! Ok here are some this you need to read, its about the story: ^^ MUST READ!  
  
Tomi and Mei and best friends who gamble for money, by street racing. They have friends in good places to get their cars done and all. They live together!  
  
Rika and Chen, these two are a couple! All the guys in their little group aren't sweet things like Syao, Eriol and Saku. Their like bad good guys! If ya know what I mean/ Rika and Chen live together  
  
Chihiru and Yamasaki are a couple and also live together. Although its seems like they fight a lot they do really love each other!  
  
THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
